Coleccionista de mariposas
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Has conseguido lo que deseabas, haciéndome caminar la línea. [SeimeixSoubi. Para audiencias maduras. Sangre, sadomasoquismo, abuso. R.] [2x30]
1. Un tipo diferente

**Un tipo diferente.**

Soubi esperaba. Habían pasado años desde que había dejado de contar los días hasta que conocería a su Sacrificio, pero eso no quería decir que hubiese dejado de esperar. Sabía que su Sacrificio existía y que el día para conocerlo llegaría.

Después de todo, esa persona era la razón por la que estaba vivo. Lo había leído antes, como era que cada persona estaba atada a otra por un hilo rojo. A veces, cuando veía a las estrellas, Soubi estaba seguro de que podía sentir como ese hilo se enredaba alrededor de él, guiándolo hacia la persona a la que estaba destinada, la persona a la que él debía proteger y servir, la persona para quién sería un arma.

Así que esperaba. No importaba si a veces se sentía cansado o enojado. Tener sentimientos hacia alguien que no fuera su Sacrificio era un desperdicio, así que cada día trataba de ignorar cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar o sentir porque lo único que importaba era ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Un día, mientras se cambiaba los vendajes de las manos, Ritsu-sensei abrió la puerta de su habitación. Había un muchacho caminando a su lado, poco más que un niño, incluso si aún tenía sus orejas. El adolescente estaba sonriendo mientras lo veía. Soubi dejó los vendajes de lado y se levantó. Se le había secado la boca.

- Sensei… - no supo cómo terminar su pregunta, además que para hacerla tendría que apartar la vista del chico sonriente y no quería hacerlo. Todo su control, por el que había luchado tantos años, estaba amenazando con cuartearse. Presionó sus uñas contra la aún sensible piel de sus manos, lo suficiente para que el chispazo de dolor le devolviera el equilibrio. El niño pareció notar eso, porque su sonrisa creció un momento, su mirada fija en él.

- Los dejaré para que puedan conocerse, Seimei-kun. – Dijo Ritsu tras darles una mirada a los dos, girando hacia la puerta. – Y veré qué pareja está libre para que puedan empezar a entrenar.

- Que sean fuertes, por favor. – dijo el muchacho. Aunque Ritsu no contestó, algo que generalmente le hubiera preocupado, Soubi apenas y prestó atención cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Toda su atención estaba centrada en el muchacho. En su razón de existir. En Seimei.

- Soy tu Luchador, Soubi-un. – dijo Seimei. Su voz era una mezcla entre aparente calidez y frialdad, pero Soubi se aferró al sonido. Se inclinó profundamente ante el muchacho, mechones de su cabello soltándose de la floja coleta en que lo había tenido, cayendo por sus hombros. Su Sacrificio rió suavemente, acercándose un par de pasos, lo suficiente para que sus dedos pálidos tocaran su cabello.

Soubi estuvo a punto de contener el aliento. Si a Seimei no le agradaba, se lo cortaría inmediatamente.

- Lindo. – Fue lo único que dijo Seimei, antes de soltarlo y dar la vuelta. – ¿Nos vamos? Odio ser impuntual.

Soubi asintió inmediatamente. – Por supuesto. Ah…

Hubo otra de esas suaves risas. Soubi estuvo seguro de que podía acostumbrarse muy rápido a ese sonido, incluso si el muchacho técnicamente se estaba riendo de él. Lo único que era importante era que Soubi supo que le gustaba ese sonido y que le gustaba esa sonrisa.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Beloved. – dijo Seimei. Sin embargo, antes de que Soubi pudiera llamarlo así, casi como un pensamiento secundario, Seimei volvió a hablar. – Dime Seimei.

- Entendido. – asintió Soubi antes de seguir a Seimei fuera de la habitación, sin siquiera voltear una sola vez.


	2. Conquistar sus mentes

**Conquistar sus mentes.**

Seimei pausó su cuidadoso tallado, limpiando la sangre que se había formado gentil, casi con cuidado de la piel y carne donde estaba tallando su nombre. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con eso, por supuesto; era importante saber cuánto necesitaba presionar para que el nombre dejara cicatriz, a pesar de las habilidades del Fighter para curarse.

La respiración de Soubi estaba agitada ahora, su frente con sudor, los ojos cerrados y los labios secos. Seimei se permitió una sonrisa divertida cuando vio la lengua del Fighter humedecer sus labios, y luego tragar. Eso hizo el 'BELO' del nombre que estaba tallando casi bailar, y Seimei resistió las ganas de poner su lengua contra las letras y ver como sabía. Por un momento, fantaseó que podía sentir el poder que surgía entre ellos, y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Será un collar encantador. – dijo, y los ojos de Soubi se abrieron, viéndolo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y Seimei movió sus caderas, sólo suficiente para ver si… ah. Soubi tomó aire súbitamente mientras sus manos, que ya se habían cerrado en puños, se apretaban un poco más, tratando de no sostener nada además de su control.

Seimei estiró la mano que no sostenía la cuchilla y acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de Soubi con el revés de su mano, disfrutando la vista.

- ¿Tienes, miedo, Soubi? – preguntó suavemente, inclinándose lo suficiente para poder ver las pequeñas chispas de oro en los ojos de Soubi. El Fighter tragó nuevamente y se detuvo a la mitad de negar con la cabeza. La forma en que las heridas que estaba aceptando le estiraban la piel debía de estar doliendo.

- No, Seimei.

- Buen chico. – Murmuró Seimei casi con dulzura, rozando sus labios contra los de Soubi un momento antes de que se enderezara, volviendo a tomar el desinfectante y el algodón, listo para terminar de tallar su nombre en el Fighter. – Ahora, quédate quieto. Casi terminamos.

Soubi tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Seimei no dejó de sonreír cuando volvió a presionar la aguja contra el cuello de Soubi, observando como la sangre de Soubi se mostraba ante sus órdenes.


	3. Espinas Malditas

**Coleccionista de mariposas: Espinas malditas.**

Seimei se ve tan complacido ya que la hinchazón desaparece, cuando lo único que queda en su piel es el nombre que le otorgó, las espinas que tan cuidadosamente talló.

Incluso con la rápida recuperación de los Fighter, su piel sigue sintiéndose demasiado tiesa; Soubi piensa que será una lástima cuando eso también desaparezca. La presión es casi tan dulce como el recuerdo de Seimei sentado sobre él, o la gentil presión de sus dedos limpiando la sangre.

Seimei gatea hasta donde él está sentado, moviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y recarga su barbilla contra su hombro, viendo al espejo. Soubi puede sentir la tensa línea del cuerpo de Seimei contra su espalda y se permite cerrar los ojos sólo un momento, tratando de imaginar cómo se sentiría si el sweater de Seimei no estuviera ahí.

- Mi Fighter. – Seimei suspira; Soubi siente sus labios contra su cuello, casi dejando un beso sobre las espinas. Cuando abre los ojos, Seimei lo está viendo (con los ojos medio abiertos) por el espejo, su sonrisa suave y pura como una noche de verano, mechones de su propio cabello mezclándose con el de Seimei y el corazón de Soubi parece aletear; la crisálida se ha abierto.

Soubi da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente.


End file.
